


Affection

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [45]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Aoba is walking through Midorijima with Ren when he gives him a little pat on the head for all his hard work.





	Affection

Aoba ran through Midorijima, making his next delivery as Ren ran beside him. Ren who was now occupying his brother’s body. 

“You have to get used to running again, Ren. It will help build your stamina.” Aoba told him.

“I’m trying, but you are fast Aoba,” Ren told him causing Aoba to laugh at his words. “I guess I have gotten faster from all danger I had to outrun.” Aoba said as they came to the apartment complex, walking up the stairs and to the room 202. He knocked on the door and waited for the person to come to the door. The door opened and Noiz stepped out of the apartment, outstretching his hand for the package that Aoba was holding.

“Noiz, when did you get back in town?” Aoba asked, handing over the package.

“Three days ago,” Noiz told him. Aoba had managed to convince Noiz to visit his family after he was able to return Noiz ability to feel pain. Koujaku finally was able to come around again after he finally finished opening a permanent shop close to his place. For Clear he was able to get fixed, he was now helping Granny around the house and was helping her with her patients. As for Mink, he still had not come back to Midorijima, but ever now and then he sends Aoba letters.

“Well, I’m glad you were able to come back in town. Come by my house later and maybe you can join us for dinner.” Aoba said.  
Noiz glanced from Ren then back at Aoba. “Okay.” 

“Well, I have to get back to the shop. You still have my number so give me a call. You don’t have to buy stuff at the shop to get me to hang out with you.” Aoba told him, Noiz stared at him, the tips of his ears turning a bright red before turning away and going back into his apartment. Aoba laughed and walked over to Ren. Ren took Aoba hand and held it tight. Aoba smiled at Ren and ran his fingers through his dark blue locks. “Let’s go, Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N
> 
> If you want to talk or anything I am on twitter kiddi_luna


End file.
